


The Red Off-the-Shoulder Top

by alittlebugsheadx



Series: Bughead prompts/one-shots [3]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirtatious bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx





	The Red Off-the-Shoulder Top

Betty stared at herself blankly. Something was definitely missing.

She was wearing black, suede heels, with a tight, leather skirt and a white long-sleeve top.

_Ah yes! The shirt._

She pulled the top off, searching her room for the perfect article of clothing.

“Jughead!” She squealed when he entered the room and placed himself on the bed.

“What? Kevin does this all the time.”

She rolled her eyes and continued searching the piles of clothes in her room, “Yeah, but that’s different.”

“What because he’s gay? Wow…who knew Betty Cooper to be so discriminatory.” He lay back on her bed.

She scoffed, “Right. Okay. What are you even doing here? I’m leaving in 5. Arch-“

“Archie’s picking you up, yes, I know.”

She looked up at him for a brief second, sensing a somewhat bitterness in his tone. _Or was that just her imagination messing with her?_

_Not this again. Remember, you’re over him. Way over him. Not into dark, broody Jughead. Not anymore. You can’t._

“Yeah, so, he’s going to be here soon and-“

“Why are you even going out with him, Betty?” He propped himself up on his elbow, eyes studying her.

Suddenly she felt very self-conscious in her black, lace bra.

She broke eye contact, and continued looking for the off-the-shoulder top, “Well, because he asked-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get that. But say Reggie asks you to dance naked, you’d do that too? Because, you know, _he asked..”_

She snorted and fixed the chain around her neck.

“I just don’t understand, that’s all. Like why Archie?”

“Well, have I got a better option this Friday night? I don’t think so.”

He looked like he wanted to say something but was battling himself on whether or not to say it.

He didn’t.

“What are you even looking for? Just go like that. He won’t last long,” Jughead joked.   
“But then again, who would?” He said under his breath.

She caught that.

“Do you see a red, off-the-shoulder top anywhere?”

He looked around before finding it, and hid it behind his back.

She had resulted to scavenging through the depths of her closet, and as she did, her skirt rid up a little. He did his best to avert his gaze.

He wasn’t successful.

“Quit staring at my ass and help,” she ordered from inside the closet.

He swallowed, surprisingly caught off guard, “What? No. I wasn’t-How did you?”

She turned to face him, with a knowing look, “Please.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and she started to search another pile.

“At this rate, I’m going to have to go like this,” she joked.

“Oh, is this what your looking for?” He gave her an innocent look, but she knew better than that.

“Seriously, Jug, how long have you had that?” She walked towards him, hands outreached.

But when he held the thin top above his head, she was taken aback.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking, he said, “A while, I suppose.”

“Give it!”

“No.”

“What? Why not? You can’t be serious. Come on!” She stood in front of him, reaching upwards, behind his head, but failing. He tried not to let the cleavage inches away from his face distract him and surprisingly he was successful. She looked down at him and took a few steps backwards, placing her defeated hands on her hips, “Oh my God, Jug. I swear-“

Eyes full of daring he urged her on, “You swear what, Betty?”

She was fuming. “Why are you being like this? What did I do to deserve such an annoying prick of a friend? Come on, please.”

He held a hand out to here, “Come here.”

Reluctantly, but with no other choice, she took it and sighed, “What?”

He moved his hand to her bare waist, and her skin tingled under his touch. She got goosebumps as his fingers stretched across her smooth side.

Without her realising, she was brought closer to him, so their faces were just a few inches away from each other.

Eye contact too intense to break, she saw _him._

_Him-full of excitement, anticipation, eager, admiration, daring._

And she didn’t want to never not see him.

He inched his face closer to her’s, nose touching her cheek lightly. He brushed his lips against her jawline before tugging her earlobe with his teeth. His other hand cupped the curve of her ass, squeezing gently. Instinctively, she pressed herself up against him, with him stifling a groan.

“Make me,” he breathed, his breath hot against her reddening ears and played with the hem of her bra, brushing his thumb against it.

He pulled back to her face, with his face practically touching her’s.

Lips just an inch apart.

His eyes travelled to her lips, and then back to her eyes, as if asking for permission.

When she didn’t suck in her lips or turn her head to the side, he took that as approval.

He pressed his lips firmly against her’s and she immediately softened to his grip. Her arms snaked around his neck, one hand tugging at his hair. His hand remained on her bare waist, with he other coming up to cup her cheek.

Sneakily, she reached for the red top, behind him, and just when she thought she had succeeded, smiling to herself as she broke the kiss, he chuckled, “Nope. I don’t think so. You won’t be needing this.”

She laughed as he pulled her over him, so that she was straddling him as they lay back on the bed, and reconnected their lips.

He was right about one thing.

She didn’t need the shirt that night.


End file.
